No Longer A Shadow
by NadiaTheDarkOne
Summary: From the author that brought you Shadow Sister. The Elrics start on a whole new adventure...with their sister.
1. Chapter 1

**WELCOME TO THE SEQUEL!**

**lalalalalala...hm? oh hi there! NadiaTheDarkOne here! proud to announce that the sequel of the hit story, SHADOW SISTER, is finally up and running! blah blah blah...QUEER!**

**Sry...just had a gallon of english toffee ice cream...yea, i was hungry, i wanted my reesee cup ice cream, but it was all gone! 0.0 i was NOT a happy camper... but i looked in the freezer downstairs and i found my mom's English toffee ice cream. i didnt think it looked very appetizing, but it was sugar...so, being to lazy to get a bowl, i got a spoon and the ice cream and went down on the computer. I was reading a story called 'Vacation with the Elrics", i think, here on fanfiction. i took a bite of the ice cream, and thought it was good, so i ate more and more, but i couldnt stop! before i knew it, the whole gallon was gone. POOF! just like that! i threw a hissy fit. so, to the point, i am addicted to English toffee ice cream now. Shes gonna be pissed when she finds out i ate it , and i wont get my $80 my mom owes me! 0.0 dun want the to happen...blah blah blah blah i keep going on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on hand on and on andon and on... -takes breath- ...and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on andon and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on! phew! well, your ears probably fell off by now, so better start typing... **

**ALSO:**

**I would like to introduce ANDREA8000 as AKINA! **

**Chapter One**

**Spiders**

"Bye Winry, I'll miss you." Ed said, kissing Winry one last time. Al chuckled.

"Boys, hurry up, or we'll miss our train!" I called out as a bell was ringing. "Hurry up!"

After prying Ed off of his girlfriend, we ran to our train.

"Call me!" Winry shouted out to Ed. "Love you Ed!"

"You too! ...WAAAAGH!"

**-The song 'Real Gone" by Sheryl Crow starts playing-**

**FANFICTION PRODUCTIONS**

**-sponsored by-**

**PEPSI**

**NASCAR**

**REVIEWERS**

**COMCAST INTERNET**

**RANDOM MUSIC**

**THE WORD PAD**

**THE MAKERS OF THE AWESOME ICE CREAM, ENGLISH TOFFEE**

**From the author that brought you the hit story, SHADOW SISTER**

**NO LONGER A SHADOW**

**-written by-**

**NadiaTheDarkOne**

**-starring- **

**KUMORI ELRIC**

**EDWARD ELRIC**

**ALPHONSE ELRIC**

**DAGGER TENJOU**

**WINRY ROCKBELL**

**ROY MUSTANG**

**RIZA HAWKEYE**

**DARK KAYANO**

**SAMARA**

**-and-**

**THE TICKET DUDE**

**RANDOM MILITARY OFFICERS**

**QUEERS**

**RANDOM PEOPLE**

**A GAY COUPLE**

**HIEI**

**A SPIDER**

**THE GUY IN THE MESS HALL**

**STRANGE WOMAN **

**KITTENS**

**MORE QUEERS**

**THE ICE CREAM MAN**

**SEVERAL WEIRDOS**

**A DEAD HOBO**

**THE CART LADY**

**KUMORI'S CAT**

**AND EVEN MORE QUEERS**

**-introducing-**

**ANDREA8000 as AKINA**

**-music-**

**DEPENDS ON NADIA'S MOOD**

After a whopping 15 minutes, we found a seat...in the very last car. It was suckish, cause the armrests were broke off, and the door to the luggage compartment wouldnt close, so when we went around a turn, Ed's suitcase would fall out and hit him on the head. Also, the cart lady would never come back here.

Stupid queer...

Turns out the train was packed, and thats why we got stuck with the shitty seat. I kept telling Ed to board early so we could get a first class seat, buuuut...

NO.

WE GET STUCK WITH THE SHITTY SEAT AND LOTS OF QUEERS! DAMN CART LADY IS IGNORING US, AND THERES A FRICKIN DEAD HOBO BACK HERE!

Sorry, short temper. I just could'nt wait to get home.

Hmm...home...That's right, where are my manners? You don't even know where home is, let alone who I am.

My name's Kumori Elric, Ed's twin sister. People doubt we're twins because of my black hair, but I dyed it the day we burned down our house. I am 16 years old, five minutes older than Ed, recently got my driver's license, use the word queer more than I should, and smoke cigs, which I really should'nt be doing. I have only one automail. The right arm, which comes in handy sometimes. You can drop a 5 ton boulder on it, and it would'nt hurt! hahahaha...okay then.

People have told me that I have more talent than anyone. I may be biased, but I personally think I'm not as great as people tell me. So far, my known talents and interests are anything that's music related. I do a little dancing as well. Im a grade B alchemist, and I think I only got that ranking from talking my way into it. Ed's better with the alchemic stuff. I fiddle around more with simple magic tricks, such as the quarter-behind-the-ear thing.

Unlike most girls you're likely to come across, this one can fix and drive any car you throw at her. Automotives and anything related to it has been something I've held dear to me pretty much my whole life so far. I've taken apart Mustang's car as a joke before and still had time to crash on the couch in his office for 15 minutes before he even realized it.

Oh, what else...oh yeah! I've played hockey for a few years now. I started out figure skating, but it wasn't violent enough for a military general like myself, so I took the next best thing. Besides, it helps to relieve stress and emotional pain, and keeps me in great shape too.

And let's not forget the things I _can't _do. Yes, I am a human being and have flaws as well as abilities. First things first, I can't cook to save my life. I either end up cooking it too long and burning it, or I don't cook it long enough and end up serving raw meat for dinner. Al forced me to hang up my 'kiss the cook' apron and stick to microwavable foods. Now, number two on my List of Things Kumori Can't Do or is Just too Lazy for her Own Good to do Them is anything math-related. From the easiest to the hardest of all mathmatical situations, it just doesn't matter. I can't do it without a calculator or paper. Never in my head. I'm also guilty of using my fingers to do simple math like addition at times when I just can't think. Now, everyone keeps telling me I have a hard time with math because of my extreme dislike of it. As true as it might be, I know math and I will never truly get along.

Now, as for what I'm like, Some few select things I can be descibed as (by Mustang) are as follows: Rude, agressive, sarcastic, jealousy prone, inconsiderate, lazy, hardheaded, short-tempered...the list goes on forever. But aside from the bad things, I'm also known to be a pretty decent person when I'm in a good mood. I'm funny, talkative, usually sweet, and I like long car rides, and--

What?

Wait, what? Hold on, director's talking...

Oh, this _isn't _my dating survey? -Reads- Oh...well, I already wrote down all that stuff, so... Just leave it? Ok.

Well, knowing me, I probably left out a lot of the important stuff and rambled more about the unimportant stuff. Another flaw of mine: Laziness and rambling for long periods of time. But I'm sure you'll get to know me better over the course of the story, and I-- OOH! SPIDER! YAY!

My brother Al stared at me strangely as I picked up the daddy longlegs. Ed was staring at the food the cart lady had. I had this evil look on my face that didnt make Al too happy. While Ed was staring at the food, I stuck the spider down his shirt.

It started out like he was being tickled.

"Kumori, stop it!" He said, trying not to laugh.

"I'm not doing it."

"What do you--"

Al had a disgusted look on his face. The spider had crawled out of Ed's shirt, and was on his face. I couldn't hold it in anymore...must..not...laugh...

"What is it, Al?"

"Theres a...a..."

"A what?"

"Spider...on your face..."

Ed looked at his nose, and saw the spider resting on it.

"GYHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Everyone on the train had blank stares as my brother ran around the car screaming.

"SPIDER! AHHHHH! GET THIS -bleep-ING THIG OFF MEEEEEE! SPIDER!"

I burst out laughing. yeah. Ed hates spiders. One time, I put my friend Dagger's brother's tarantula in his bed. Don't worry, he had it de-fanged. I think I scarred him for life, cause now he jumps at every spider he sees. But it was still funny as h-e-double hockey sticks.

"GET IT OFF MEEEEEEE! SPIDER! SPIDER! SPID--" He screamed, running into a girl on her way to her seat.

"--er..."

"Are you okay?" The girl said, helping him up.

I laughed even harder, breaking the silence in the car. Now the spider was squished all over his face from when he fell face first. I pulled out my camera to take a picture. Ed had this pissed off look on his face, along with spider guts. Plus, he flipped me off. It was a very funny picture. He walked over and sat down beside me, taking out his hankercheif to wipe his face off. I punched his arm.

"OW! What was that for?"

"Apoligize to...to...that girl you ran into!"

"It's Akina." She said.

"Hello!" Al said.

"Nice to meet you, Akina." I said.

"Sorry I ran into you, Akina." Ed apologized, wiping the spider guts off his face.

"Thats okay. Can I sit here?"

"Sure, you can sit by Al. Don't worry, he won't bite."

"Yeah, he wouldn't hurt a--"

Ed was interupted by the sound of a loud SMACK!

"Stupid flies..."

"...Never mind..."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**1st chappie. NO FLAMES PLEASE!**


	2. Central City

**NOTE:** -wipes tears away- Thanks sooooo much everyone. I never expected the story to get this many reviews for the first chappie... and none of them were flames! Youve made this 13 year old girl, an extremely happy 13 year old girl. Awww, come here birdie, gimme a hug... ( a mysterious figure gets up from the bed and hugs the authoress)

: Love, must ye call me 'Birdie'?

Kumori: Yes, Jack! Disney doesnt know yer here! If they find out theyll take ye away from me! And besides, it was Sango's idea to call ye 'Birdie', mate. -takes her rightful place at the compy.-

Jack: alright... -sits on bed- -looks around- Wheres Turner?

Kumori: -typing- Louisiana...

Jack: What the bloody hell is he doing there?

Kumori: Making out with my friend Sango while his clones do her chores.

Jack: -strange look-

Kumori: -turns around- Don't worry about it, mate. He's fine. I just hope he doesnt eat her ham...0 . 0

Jack: 0 . 0

Kumori: -turns to Readers- Well, everyone. heres your chappie. -looks at Jack, then back at readers- Oh, and don't tell anyone Jacks at my house. Especially Disney. -hands readers money- Savvy?

**ANDREA8000: im gonna need stuff like her age, last name, and her outfit, or do u just want me to make it up? ( i lost the email)**

**ALSO: I now have a fansite up for my stories. its " shadowalchemist (dot) bravehost (dot) com" go check it out. sure, its really crappy right now, but its my first time making a site. so dun flame.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter Two**

**Welcome to Central City**

"CENTRAL! WOOHOO!" I cheered, jumping off the train. My brothers, and Akina, followed me off it. The four of us walked off the platform, and headed towards the exit. I waved goodbye to Akina, who went another way. Not watching where I was going, I ran into a tall man with raven black hair and a blue uniform.

"Ow, dammit!" I cursed, getting up. I rubbed my backside, trying to alleviate (sp?) the pain.

"Sorry, Miss Elric." The man said.

"Oh, Hello, Colonel!" Al said cheerfully. Ed only threw Mustang a Nasty look.

"ungh...Hey Mustang..." I moaned. My ass hurts really bad now... "What're you doing here?"

"Here to pick you all up. I'm gonna take you to HQ."

"Whys that?"

"Furher said he'd like a word with you."

"Alrighty then." I said following him to his car. "I call shotgun!"

It was official. My head hurt. All the way to HQ, I had to listen to Ed and Mustang argue, Mustang was listening to rap, which I wasnt too fond of. And Al was trying to get Them to all stop yelling for one minute, but to no avail. I got out of the car and slammed the door shut. The boys got out as well, Ed slamming the door a little harder than he needed to.

"Don't slam the door, this isnt one of your teenage parties..." Mustang scoled. I rolled my eyes, and followed him into HQ.

Inside, everyone was busy working. Whether it was filling out paperwork, or typing something on a computer, they all had something to keep them occupied. Then, I saw my friend Dagger by a nearby wall, talking with someone from the main desk. She turned her head and spotted me. Her eyes widened, and the last thing i saw was a blur of blue and brown.

"KUMORI! You're back, you're finally back! It seems like I haven't seen you in years!"

"Yeah...heh heh..." I fake laughed. She gave me one of her goofy smiles. I could tell she'd had too much coffee already today.

"Um, hey Dag? Could you do me a huge favor and GET OFF OF ME?"

"Sorry." She said, standing up. She grabbed my hand and pulled me up. I dusted my shirt off.

"Whatever." I scoffed, starting down the hall. "Sit tight, boys. I'll be right back."

Al nodded and Ed picked up a random magazine to look at. Dagger walked beside me as I headed towards the stairs.

"So, what's up?" Dagger asked.

"Nothing. FB just wants to see me, thats all."

"What'd you do now?" She asked, annoyed.

"Nothing. He just has some crap to give me, nothing new. He holds my letters and such while I'm gone, so my mailbox in the lobby does'nt overflow."

"Oh."

"Yeah, It's probably all junk, but i am expecting this one thing I'm supposed to get any day now." I stated, acidentally running into someone.

"Hey, watch it!" He yelled, pushing me aside. He then marched down the hall towards the way we just came. Dagger and I turned in that direction, staring at him.

"Wow, what a jerk. Who the hell does he think he is? ...Come to think of it, I don't even remember seeing him around here before."

"Oh, he's just new. His name's Dark. Dark Kayano. He's from the wrong side of the tracks, if you know what I mean. He's a real bastard; thinks he's better than everyone. Ever since he showed his face here, he acts like he's the prince in this town. But he hasn't met you." Dagger explained.

"Believe me, he will. And he's gonna regret it..."

Dagger stared at me dumbfounded.

"You're not gonna kill him are you?"

"No, but I'm gonna make his life a living hell. He thinks he can just waltz on in here and take my place? He's got another thing coming." I told her. We continued our way down the hall to the staircase.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Well, im gonna be mean and end it here. I did want to type more and make this chappie longer, but i hear my parents walking around upstairs. They dunno i'm on the compy, and i'm not supposed to be. i was supposed to get off an hour ago. Besides, ive got something i need to do. clean the doody box.**

**Also, got check out my crappy site, and remember, dont tell disney abot Jack, savvy? If they come to your door and ask about him, say hes in The land of the sacred rum fountain, and won't be back till lord knows when. They should buy it.**

**What is Kumori gonna do? What is in her mail? What about that Dark person? What do YOU think is gonna happen next? Tell me in a review mates. Savvy? yo ho yo ho, a pirates life for me!**

**Jack : -dances with the authoress around a fake campfire.- yo ho yo ho, a pirates life for me!**

**Readers: -feel forgotten as Jack & Kumori dance around the fire singing. Suddenly, there is a knock at the door.-**

**Jack: -runs around the room, screaming. runs into the closet door, opens it, and gets inside.-**

**Kumori: -looks outside- Oh no, it's disney! -turns to readers- What should I do? I told them the rum thing the last time they were here! Tell me what you think I should do! I want your best answers!**

**Disney: -pound on door-**

**Kumori: Hurry!**


	3. Dum Dum Dum!

**NOTE: **Hey everybody! How are ye? Look, i'm not trying to be mean, but if ppl arent gonna review, I'll just delete the story. If thats how you want it. You know the golden rule around here. **_NO REVIEWS, NO UPDATES._** And thats the way it is. I was pretty hurt when i hadnt gotten any reviews for two weeks after i posted the chappie. Then three ppl reviewed. **_ALSO!_** Ive decided to do the review responses again. I love hearing from you guys! and i thought that u guys like to hear from me, too. So, yea. Oh, and if anyone likes Captain Jack Sparrow, I started a story on quizilla called "Captain Dark, Savvy?" My username is darkbeing999 if ya feel like reading it. Okay, I'm still blabbing. I'd better make the review responses b4 u all go insane.

_**Review Responses:**_

**_zanessa troyella inukag edwin:_** Thanks. Sorry i dont update that fast, ive got 3 weeks left until school -shiver- and im busy getting ready for it. going to 8th grade. oh boy...

**_ihrtinu:_** im a genius? thank you! but...the truth is...im no genius. YOU ARE! That crakken--

Jack: OH NO, THE CRAKKENS OUT THERE TOO? AHHHHH!

Kumori: -raises eyebrow- well, anyways. That crakken thing is tottaly gonna work! I LUV U!

Jack: And now Kumori's cheating on me? CAN THIS DAY GET ANY WORSE?

Kumori: JACK! STOP INTERRUPTING! Hmm...maybe Kumori will make him look bad...but then again, -sarcastic voice- i wonder what could be in her mail... tee hee, of course i know, im just being stupid. lets just say its gonna piss Ed off...majorly...

**_winryrockbell2:_** Thanks, and thats okay, ihrtinu's got it taken care of. -acts dramatic, like something bad happened.- And about your update...here it is!

_**GOOD NEWS:**_

I'm getting a laptop for christmas this year. I finally convinced my folks to do it. So hopefully, this'll mean more updates, cuz ill be able to take the compy to my dad's and i'll have it all to myself when i'm here at mom's.

_**BAD NEWS:**_

My best friend from ohio recently lost her father. (suicide) I really don't like to remind her of it, cause shes more hurt than anyone in her family. But it would be nice to cheer her up. If you want to tell her something to cheer her up, just tell me and i'll tell her when i call. . Be nice, cuz shes really upset.

_**Chapter Three**_

_**Dum dum dum!**_

I walked up the stairs with Dagger following close behind. She looked confused, as she always did, but this time I think she really was.

"So, what are you gonna do? Prank him, shoot him, court martial him, demote him, enslave him, or all of the above?" She asked. I looked straight ahead as we started down the hall to FB's office.

"None, just yet. I'm waiting for the oppertune moment." I said with an evil smirk. Dagger looked at me, disgusted. She then looked straight ahead with a nod.

"No, I'm not gonna kill him." I chuckled.

No, we don't have telepathic powers, or anything like that. Me and Dag are just really good friends, and we always know what's on each other's minds. I think the main reason we even became friends is based on the fact that she _never _leaves me alone. I swear, she follows me everywhere, most of the time. That, and that we have loads in common. We both tried human transmutation to bring our mothers back, have automail arms, and love to-- well, you'll see. As soon as that clock hits 11: 45. Which is riiight aboooout...Now.

_**BOOOOOOM!**_

There was a huge explosion from down the hall, and we heard a very angry scream.

"DAGGER TENJOU!"

Dagger and I could'nt help but burst out laughing as Hiei, Daggers brother, came stomping down the hall, covered in slime and wet paper. Thats the other thing we have in common: we love to torture Hiei. He works here at Central HQ as a janitor, and part time as a weatherman. Problem is, he only predicts rain. Now, Hiei used to be a Lieutenant General, before I demoted him (for flooding our office) to the worst job EVER.

Janitorial work.

So, that's why Dagger and I clog the toilets with our mounds of paperwork each morning. Hiei _always_ cleans the girls bathroom at 11:45, so when he goes to clean the toilets...ka-boom.

"What have I told you two about doing that? You just love to make my job harder, don't you?" He scolded. We nodded in unison. That was a dumb question, of course we love to make his job awful. Were still getting him back for all the times he used water alchemy (Which he has no experience with whatsoever) to get us soaked. Also, just because 1: We have to get rid of that paperwork _somehow._ 2: Hiei hates it. 3: Its fun.

"And this time, I didn't have any help from Kumori! I did it all by myself!" Dagger said with a triumphant smile.

"THEN YOURE GROUNDED!" The short man shouted. Dagger's smile dissapeared, her eyes widened, and the corner of her mouth began to twitch. I knew what was coming, so I covered my ears.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Dagger cried her high-pitched voice. I heard glass shatter several times, and the hall was slowly starting to fill with water.

"Hiei! Dammit, you HAD to make her cry, didnt you?" I shouted over the noise.

"She deserves it! And now that I have all these tears to mop up, she's grounded from EVERYTHING!" He shouted back. Dagger stopped crying, stared at him for a moment, and then started crying twice as loud.

"GODDAMMIT, HIEI! I'M GONNA DEMOTE YOU TO A FRICKIN' TRAINING COURSE TARGET!" I screamed.

"OKAY! OKAY! SHES NOT GROUNDED!"

"YAY!" Dagger cheered. The crying stopped, but the tears were up to my chest, and I had a white shirt on. (SHIT!) With all the men around here, that was bad. Around these parts, I was known as Central City's princess, so it seemed like all the men were after me. They were. So, then, we waded towards FB's office.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Oh, my. I did'nt get to the part with FB yet! Oh well. hahahahaha. You guys didnt answer the question "What do you think is in her mail?" Anyways, this was random. But it tells you more about Dagger. So, review, or I won'nt write anymore. and you dont want that, do you?**_

_**QUESTION TIME!**_

_**1: What do you think is in Kumori's mail that could seriously piss Ed off?**_

_**2: What should happen next?**_

_**3: Tuna or Chicken?**_

_**4: Why am I asking YOU all these questions?**_

_**Yea, so answer these in a review. I'd LOVE to hear from you, and with this writers block from too much clothes shopping, you'd be being a HUGE help to me. Talk to ya then, mates!**_

_**--THE ADVENTURES OF JACK SPARROW AND KUMORI ELRIC--**_

Disney: -pounding on door-

Jack: Love, did you hear from the reviewers yet?

Kumori: lemme check! -hops on compy- hmm...THATS BRILLIANT! -types quick thank-you note to ihrtinu (thanks so much!)- -rushes to closet- Just sit tight Jack, i'll get rid of em!

Jack: Believe me, its tight enough already...-moves around a little.-

Kumori: SHH! Be quiet in there! -walks over to door and opens it- Hello? Can I help you?

Disney: Don't act innocent. We know you're hiding him!

Kumori: Huh?

Disney: Jack Sparrow! He's in there, we know it! We checked every hotel in the L.O.T.S.R.F. and he wasnt in any of them!

Kumori: Oh...-gets depressed- You didnt hear?

Disney: Hear what? -still glaring-

Kumori: About Jack...He...he...-is about to cry-

Disney: He what? (Man, when did disney become so violent?)

Kumori: -tears start to fall down her cheeks- He was eaten by the Crakken! -crys uncontrollably-

Readers: -come over and comfort her, and glare at Disney-

Disney: Oh, were sorry, we didnt know...I guess we might as well end our search...So, when's the funeral?

Kumori: We...couldnt afford one. Were so poor, we have to eat out of our neigbors garbage! -crys more-

Readers: -comfort her more-

Disney: Oh, were so sorry. How about we send you the money we make in disney land from the ticket sales?

Kumori: That'd be nice...thank you. -wipes tears away-

Disney: -leaves-

Kumori: -walks inside and closes door/ leans against the door- Suckers...

_**Well, Jack's free, AND Kumori gets free money! Big thankies to ihrtinu for the whole crakken idea. LUV YA! stay tuned for more! (possible chance of an update 2morrow) CIAO! -blows kisses to readers-**_


	4. Fb's office, POP, and a little blackmail

**NOTE:** Hey guys. Its...12:56 pm and im sitting here typing. I love you guys whole bunches! (even though youre getting worse with not reviewing) So I decided to write more! AND since im babysitting tonight, I think Ill make ANOTHER chappie! Wow! But dont think for a second that you dont have to review! If I dont get 4 reviews for this chapter, I wont put up chapter 5. I hate people like that. They just read someones story, and dont even review! Now, we had nearly 10 reviews for just the first chapter! What happened? Where are all my faithful r and r ers? Well, ill tell ya what, if I dont start getting more reviews soon, I **_WILL DELETE THE STORY._** And I know you dont want that to happen, cuz I dont either. I worked too hard on these stories for them to just sit around and not be read. So, i REALLY dont wanna have to delete this...because some ppl acually like this story! And itll be all your fault because you didnt take one minute out of your 'busy' schedule to leave a review! Thats right, feel bad. Winryrockbell2 is busy most of the time, and she ALWAYS leaves a review! Cuz shes nice! And thanks to everyone else who reads/reviews this story.

_**Review Responses:**_

**_ihrtinu:_** Yes, of COURSE youre loved! Youre one of my best readers/reviewers! And thankies for loving me! Also, remember its not my fault if the story gets deleted, its all because of the ppl that are just too damn lazy to leaves a review. And still, im no genius, im just a crazy authoress with a pirate living in her bedroom ( 0 . 0 i know what you all are thinking...NO NOTHING HAPPENED! ...or did something happen? Cuz think of it, a girl...in a room with CAPTAIN JACK SPARROW. uh oh.) So yeah. plus, I LOVED your answers! they were all funny! The blackmail thing from mustang isnt what it is, but im still gonna do it, cuz its a good idea. I also like #2. Im gonna do that too. Yes, its fun to see what you guys'll say when i ask you those questions. Its so fun! (especially if youre like me and love taking quizzes)

**_Andrea8000:_** Thanks, I try! Your answers were pretty good. #1: Not really. But it does involve Ed, in a way. #2: Dont worry, they will. I kept meaning to tell you guys in a note that Akina will be back, but i kept forgetting. So, here ya go.

**THE POLL**

**Tuna: 1**

**Chicken: 2 **(counting my vote)

_**Chapter Four**_

_**FB's Office, Purchase of Property, and a little bit of Blackmail**_

We waded up to Furher Bradley's door. I reached out to the handle, turned it, and opened the door. We were then washed away in the flood of tears, and landed in front of FB's desk.

"Hey, Sir. Sorry I'm late." I coughed, making an attempt to wring the wetness out of my shirt. I hated it when I got my clothes wet. Exept bathing suits, I dont care if I get them wet.

"No problem, Miss Elric. Its quite alright." He said, handing me a towel. (Whered he get it? 0 . 0) I dried off my face, arms, and hands, and then started to dry off my clothes.

"So, what's in the mail?" I asked, standing in front of a fan. Dagger laughed as my wet, baggy clothes made strange noises. FB opened a desk drawer, and pulled out several envelopes.

"Not much. Most likely junkmail." He responded, handing me the envelopes. I flipped through them.

"Yeah, it usually is." I sighed. I sat in a wooden chair as I took out my pocket knife. The first letter had Mustangs office adress in the upper left hand corner. I made a disgusted face. I had a feeling this was bad. I took the knife and cut it open, and took out the paper within it.

"So, how was your trip?" He asked, looking at me. I looked up from my letter.

"It was okay. It sure was hectic, though." I said bluntly.

"Why do you say that?" Dagger asked, joining the conversation.

"Ed and Winry...they admitted their feelings, and--"

"AWWWWW! HOW CUTE!" She cooed. "But I can't believe I missed it!"

"Not only that, but we had a great dinner, watched movies, a little Nascar, made Ed into a snowman, dressed him up like a girl a few times, and trapped him under a pile of snow..."

FB laughed.

"Sounds like fun."

"It was..."

Dagger watched me as I read the letter from Mustang. I had this shocked look on my face. But then I started to laugh towards the end. I handed the letter to Dag.

"Here, hold onto this, Ed's gotta read it." I said, opening another letter. It was from one of my old friends back in West City. It read:

_**Kumori,**_

_**We all get heavier as we get older because theres a lot more information in our heads. So, I'm not fat, I'm just really intelligent and my head couldnt hold any more, so it started filling up the rest of me!**_

_**Thats my story and Im sticking to it!**_

_**Sincerely, Latara**_

I laughed and I handed it to Dagger as well. I looked at the third letter a moment before I opened it. My eyes widened. I tore the envelope to shreds with my bare hands, and quickly scanned the letter. I screamed and threw my hands in the air.

"Whats it say, Whats it say?" Dagger demanded. I cleared my throat, preparing to read it.

_**Dear Kumori,**_

_**We've been working on building your new house and it's almost done! If you wanna come up and help us out, feel free to. We could use the help! Jareth's being his lazy self again...**_

_**--Your Pal, Miki Kaoru**_

_**PS: Weve already got the utilities turned on for you.**_

I read it out loud with a huge smile. Ive been waiting for months for that place to get done. I couldnt wait to have my own place; living with Mustang was a pain in the ass.

"Congratulations, Miss Elric." FB said.

"Yeah, You gonna have a housewarming party?" Dagger asked exitedly. She loved parties.

"You bet!" I said. "Seeya later, Sir. I'm gonna go help 'em out." I stated. Dagger followed me out the door, down to the lobby.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Well, well, well. Lookie there, Kumori's got herself a house! Im not gonna do the adventures of jack and kumori right now--**_

_**Jack: WHY NOT?**_

_**Kumori: Cuz, theyve got questions to answer, and I dun wanna make 'em forget! And, i have no idea what should happen next in it. And speaking of forgetting, SHIT I FORGOT THE HAVOC THING! I guss im gonna have to do it in the next chappie. Is that okay, ihrtinu?**_

_**QUESTION TIME!**_

_**1: Where should they run into Akina again?**_

_**2: What does the letter from Mustang say about Ed?**_

_**3: Is Ed cute dressed as a girl?**_

_**4: What do you think Kumori's house is like?**_

_**5: What do you think Ed will say about Kumori getting a house?**_

_**6: What does Al think about all this?**_

_**7: What were Ed and Al doing the past two chapters?**_

_**8: Should Kumori have a housewarming party?**_

_**9: What do you think living at Mustang's is like for the Elrics?**_

_**10: What should happen next in the adventures of Jack And Kumori?**_

_**11: Why did I ask you so many questions?**_

_**So, you remember what to do right? Just answer these questions in a review! I do this, cuz it gives you guys something to do, and because I can. Plus, Its fun to see what your responses are! seeya then!**_


	5. Mustang's House

**NOTE: **Well, I'm still pretty angry about not getting any reviews from more than two people, but I love those two people and this chappie is dedicated to them! So give a HUGE round of applause to **_ihrtinu _** and **_Andrea8000_**! Yaaaaaaaaaaaayyyy! -claps- Theyve reviewed every chappie since chappie # 1, so they deserve it!

Also, even though school hasnt even started yet, I'm gonna decide to enter the talent show this year. (if they have one. Last year they didnt) It usually holds tryouts after XMAS vacations, so ive got lots of time to practice. And to get over my stage fright issues. I was in chourus last year, and it was great! Now, I dont get scared when I sing/speak/etc with a group, but even when I have to answer a question out loud in class, I choke up. It sorta doesnt make sense: I'm the leader amoung my friends, and they say im very outgoing; very Jack Sparrow-like. But when i get up in front of a crowd, I flip out. Here's some stuff Ive done/do to attempt to get over it. I know some of them sound outrageous, but i only sing when no ones home.

1) Sang in front of a mirror

2) Stood on the coffee table and sang, facing my reflection in the big screen tv. (We dun have that coffee table anymore 0 . 0;;)

3) Sang kareoke before at parties ( ppl said i sounded like avril lavinge after I sang "my happy ending". My legs always feel like rubber while im singing)

4) Joined chourus. (I made it this year, too. yaaaaay me!)

5) Sang in front of friends

6)recorded myself singing

7) Now that I have a Jack Sparrow poster ( a BIG one), I sing facing it. I always crack up laughing/ get nervous/ feel strange when I look at Jack's face, so It makes it hard to focus on the song. This one acually helps. Sure, I mess up a few words here and there, but I sounded better, and was lots louder, too. My chorus teacher, Mr. Williams, always makes the chorus face the wall when were too quiet, and says "Knock the wall down!" And since the posters on the wall, it helps, yet again. I LOVE YOU, JACK SPARROW!

Jack: -walks in the room- Do you really mean that, love? 0 . 0

Kumori: eep...0 . 0 -clamps hands over mouth- (me and my big mouth!)

Uh oh, Im in trouble now. Well, here's your RR's!

_**Review Responses**_

**_ihrtinu:_** (My bestest fwiend! ) Alright then, well do the havoc thing here. But, really im no genius! I have a C in math, u call that genius? But, thanks! I'm flattered! And, Once again, your answers are awesomely awesome! TTLY loved #'s 1, 3, 7, and 9. Definately have to make a chapter where theyre at Mustangs...teehee. And thats great about Vic...Katie's gonna love it!

**_Andrea8000:_** Your answers were awesome too! I adored #'s 1 4 6 and 9. And i have a little inquiry about # 1...about the part in parentheses...do you mean like a couple? Just wanna make sure. tell me by next chapter!

A SHOCKING STORY: I'm not gonna delete this story b/c of those two girls up there , and the fact that Andrea threatened me. I luv them, cuz they answer my questions, leave awesome reviews, and are just all around great girls, so I'm continuing the story for them! -huggles the two-

ANOTHER SHOCKING STORY: I wore a corset to a funeral last week. Its not really as bad as everyone says it is; you can breathe just fine, its just tight around your waist.

_**Chapter Five**_

_**Mustang's House**_

_**--:Dedicated to ihrtinu and Andrea8000:--**_

When we got downstairs to the lobby, we were about to go up to Mustang, when Havoc burst in the door, yelling

"I HEARD SOMEONE HAD A WET SHIRT!" He looked around the now silent room, and spotted me. He stared and had hearts in his eyes. I took out my pistol and aimed it at his head. We stood there in silence for a few seconds, and then I snatched his cigarettes. Havoc started screaming like a girl, and fainted.

I noticed that Dark kid standing in a corner, looking at me as I lit a cigarette. I inhaled on it.

"What're you looking at?" I grumbled, releasing the smoke with a glare. He quickly looked elsewhere. Shrugging it off, I walked up to Mustang.

"Okay then, we're ready to go." I said.

"Can I come?" Dagger cried, popping up from behind me.

"Okay, sure." Mustang sighed, walking towards the door. It was Saturday, and nobody really worked on the weekends exept a few select people. So, in other words, Mustang was off today. Dagger didnt have to work either, she was just there because Hiei really doesnt trust her staying home alone. I wouldnt either, but she keeps things in order, believe it or not.

"Come on, Boys. Time to head out!" I called to Ed and Al. They got up and follwed us as well.

At Mustang's house, it was pure hell as I tried to unpack. There was Ed and Mustang screaming at each other, Al trying to make peace, and Dagger was snooping in my stuff, as always.

"Kumori, can we go now? I think my ears are starting to bleed..." Dagger whined.

"Hang on, let me get changed." I said, pulling off my wet shirt. (A/N: Dont start thinking dirty thoughts, theyre friends, theyre girls. big deal.)

Dagger looked elsewhere as she took a book off of the shelf beside my bed. It was called "Hurricane!" (Its a good book, ive read it 4 times) She opened it and flipped through the pages as I changed into dry clothes. I chose something I could work in; A pair of paint-stained jeans, ripped in several places, and an old Harley Davidson t-shirt. It was black, and had the H.D. logo on the back. ( maybe i should put it in the scanner so u can see it) I put my black hair up in a messy bun, and went to the closet and started digging around for my black work boots. I could only find one, so I started looking under my bed. While I was digging, I found a box with my new outfit inside.

"Why havent I worn this yet?" I asked myself, confuzzled. (DC: Andrea8000's word) I Found the stupid thing hidden behind my box of junkfood I stole from the kitchen. After I pulled it out from under the bed, I took a fruit roll-up out of the box, and threw a pack of M&M's at Dagger.

"OUCH!" She cried, dropping the book she was reading. "Why'd ya do that?"

"Just shut up and eat the damn things." I said, lacing up my boots. "Can't let Mustang or the Boys find out about my secret stash."

I laced up the one on my left foot, kicking the box back under the bed as I stood up.

"C'mon, Let's go."

Dagger stood up with a sigh, and followed me out to the front room, where Ed and Mustang were both red from yelling so much, and Al was trying to make them stop.

"Hey..._Hey...**HEY!**_" I shouted. They grew quiet, and looked at me.

"What?" Mustang asked, looking at me.

"Can we use your car?" I asked.

"What's wrong with yours?"

"Well..." I pondered. "nothing much, just EVERYTHING! The proportioning valve has air in it, brakes dont work, no a/c, door on passenger side won't friggin' open, the transmission's shot, speedomoter wont work, muffler needs changed, and so do the tires. And besides, my keys are locked inside." I explained. I took a deep breath as Mustang stared at me bug-eyed. He let out a sigh and handed me the keys and a $20.

"Alright, just make sure you fill it up before you bring it back."

I nodded, and headed out the door with Dagger close behind.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Well, thats all 4 tonight. If you want them to run into Akina on the way up there, ive gotta stop. Well, i got a great idea 4 The Adventures of J and K, but ihrtinu, i still would like you to send me your ideas, i could use them. (question time is at the bottom this time)**_

_**--The Adventures of Jack And Kumori--**_

_**Episode 3**_

_**Oh, Bugger!**_

_**SPECIAL GUEST: ihrtinu! YAAAAAY! Were gonna call her Jess (that okay?) since she calls herself jess in her reviews.**_

Kumori: -was giving note to readers about the poster- I LOVE YOU, JACK SPARROW!

Jack: -walks in the room- Do ye really mean that, Love? 0 . 0

Kumori: 0 . 0 eep... -clamps hand over mouth-

Jack: -approaches her and she backs up against the wall. He then puts his hands on it, so she's trapped. He just stares at her-

Kumori: ... 0 . 0

Jack: -chuckles- Love, I'm not gonna hurt ye. cm' on, ye can tell 'ol Jack.

Kumori: -hands still clamped over mouth, shakes head no- nuh uh. -muffled voice-

Jack: -frowns- Love... -is getting closer-

Kumori: -is in deep shit- 0 . 0 -tries to back away, but the wall's there- (oh, SHIT!)

Jack: -looks her straight in her terrified eyes- I love you too. -is only an inch away from her face-

Kumori: -stares in shock and lowers her hands-

Jack: -leans in and kisses her-

Kumori: -is shocked, but closes her eyes and falls into it-

Readers: 0 . 0 ...! ooooooooh!

_**NEXT MORNING...**_

Kumori: -wakes up in her bed. she sits up, holding the blanket close to her. She is rubbing the sleep from her eyes, when suddenly, she notices her clothes are gone. Her eyes widen, and she nervously looks to her right. There is Jack, fast asleep. She screams.-

-The door bursts open, and in comes ihrtinu, aka Jess-

Jess: IVE GOT THE MOP! -she sees Kumori, standing there, wrapped in a bedsheet- Whats the matter? What happened? -runs up and shakes her- Tell me! -she then sees Jack in the bed asleep. her eyes widen- You did'nt...

Kumori: -sad look- I think I did... -starts crying-

Jess: -gives her a hug and pats her on the back- Its okay...Everythings gonna be okay...

_**Uh oh, what happened? Is this for real, or was it just a dream? You tell me! 0 . 0 I think I slept with Jack...**_

_**QUESTION TIME!**_

_**1- Any good ideas on how I can get rid of stage fright before the Talent show?**_

_**2- What brand of cigarettes did Kumori take from Havoc?**_

_**3- Why was Dark staring at Kumori?**_

_**4- What kind of car does Mustang have? ( I already know, but I'm asking you anyways)**_

_**5- What were Ed and Mustang fighting about this time?**_

_**6- What do you think Kumori's room is like?**_

_**7- What kinds of junkfood does Kumori have in her secret stash?**_

_**8- How many pairs of shoes do I have? ( Hint: double digits, more than 15)**_

_**9- What kind of car do you think Kumori will get later in the story? (hint: It's from the Dodge manufacturers)**_

_**10- What do you think of Dagger?**_

_**11- Just what the hell happened with Kumori and Jack? And was it a dream or not?**_

_**I'm pretty sure you know how this works by now. A the Q's in a review. (teehee, that sounds funny)**_


	6. Akina Returns

**NOTE:** Hey everyone! well, i suppose u all want an explanation as to why i went and dissapeared for 3 months. Well, when i started 8th grade. It was a living hell. I blame it on our new principal, Mr. Starcher. We have a damned dress code that makes no sense, period. The whole school's screwed up, but ill explain the whole thing later. Its a long story. Then, my bday rolled around, and i got Jak 3. After i played jak 2 for an extremely long period of time, and fell madly in love with that sexy piece of man flesh, Jak. HES MINE BACK OFF!

Then i became deeply involved with picture editing. All the pictures i edited were hilarious, and my friends loved them. So i continued to make more. and more. and more. Then it happened. My compy crashed from too many piccys saved on it. soo it was down for a while. Then we got the new compy (which took 4ever to get setup. a month)...and i gots a compy in my room now! ( the old one, since all my shit is on it) My teachers are continuing to bury me with stacks of homework and i barely get any time for myself.

I had an extremely bad day, so im writing to relieve some of the stress. I had to go to the doctors and get a tetanus (i think thats what its called) shot, which i fought against 4 at least 15 minutes. Turns out it didnt hurt at all. Just when i was little, i remembered it being soooo painful. I threatened to lock myself in the van (like i did at the dentists office a year or 2 ago when i had to get a root canal) And i got a bad headace, my arm turned numb and hurt real bad, and i got chewed out by my bitchy science teacher Mrs Howell. Because of a shirt i had on. She said it was too low cut. It didnt even come down to my figgin cleavage. Then i nearly passed out several times, and fell asleep in math. Chorus came, i didnt get elected sheriff. That really pissed me off, cause i really wanted that job. Then i fell off the riser. Now here i am, sitting in a mushroom chair with a keyboard on my lap, eating popcorn.

**_VERY IMPORTANT:_** **I am changing my penname to Nadia The Dark One (i swear to god, if anyone takes it, i will hunt you down and insult you until you cry for mercy) This name is unique, and is the name of my new character I made especially for my Jak stories i plan on making. SO NO STEALING!**

**Chapter 6**

**Akina Returns**

I pulled Mustang's car out of the garage and sped out of there. Dagger looked around, snooping, most likely. I pulled out a cigarette and lit it while i continued down the road.

"Kumori, you scare me when you do that."

"What?" I asked, inhaling on it. "Smoke?"

"No, light them while you drive. It creeps me out." Dagger corrected. I exhaled the smoke.

"Why? Ed and Al are used to -- Ah shit." I cursed, dropping it on the floor. I burned a hole in the carpet. I reached down a grabbed it, still driving. I smiled, looking at the cigarette in my hand.

"KUMORI, LOOK OUT!" I heard Dagger say. I looked up, and saw a girl walking across the street. I slammed the brakes, turned the wheel, and skidded to a screeching halt right beside her. Dagger was holding onto the seat, terrified. I smelled the scent of burnt rubber. Great, I burned up the tires, AND the carpet. Mustang was gonna kill me. I looked the other way and was surprised to see...

"Akina?"

"Kumori?" The seventeen year old girl questioned in response. "What are you doing, driving like that?"

"I wonder that sometimes myself..." Dagger grumbled.

"Eh...Its a hobby." I shrugged. "Were on our way to help out with my new place. You wanna come?"

"Sure!" Akina said, getting in the back seat.

"The way she drives? You'd better rethink that." Dagger comented. I rolled my eyes.

"Just sit tight, buckle up, and you'll be fine." I said, shifting the gear. I hit the gas pedal and drove off to the Capital Heights area, where the rich people lived. Ive been there before; the houses were at least 50 acres apart, so it was very countrylike. It seemed like a nice place to live, so i got a whole shitload of land and got my friend Miki to work on a house I always dreamed of living in.

After a relatively long drive, we pulled into a driveway with brick posts on each side. It led up to a large brick house with a wooden deck and bay windows. The two Girls gasped at the sight. I parked behind a row of cars and trucks.

Suddenly, a large amount of grey, globby stuff was poured onto the hood.

I parked behind a cement truck.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**woah. Its been so long. Great to be back, blah blah blah... I'm sleepy, so i gotta go soon. Im still woozy from that shot, so im gonna try and wrap this up quick.**_

_**QUESTION TIME!**_

_**1.) What was Akina walking across the street for?**_

_**2.) Whats going on back a Mustang's place?**_

_**3.) What is Mustang gonna do/say when he sees his car?**_

_**4.) Do you like my new name? (i havent changed it yet, i wanted to let u guys know before i did anything)**_

_**JAK VS. JACK, GOATEE VS. GOATEE**_

_**Nadia: -playing Jak game- NOOOOO GET THE -bleep- OUT OF MY WAY! -trying desperately to avoid the other hovercars- ... grr...ah, the hell with it. -drops it down and drives along, hitting people, guards, and other random things- **_

_**Jack: -walks in- Love?**_

_**Nadia: Im busy. -eyes glued to tv-**_

_**Jack: Um, i sorta wanted to talk to you.**_

_**Nadia: Not now! -still playing game-**_

_**Jess: -eating chips- Hit the fat guy...**_

_**Nadia: I'll hit the fat guy when i feel like hitting the fat guy! -pauses game- I gotta use the bathroom. Be right back. -gets up and walks down the hall-**_

_**Jack: Whats wrong with her?**_

_**Jess: Shes still upset about what...you guys did. So, shes drowning out her sorrows by playing her favorite game... -idea- and i bet she'd forget completely about it if she got to meet her favorite character FROM her favortie game... -smile-**_

_**Jack: 0 . 0**_

_**Jess: I hope this works... - closes eyes and snaps fingers. There is a bright flash and Jak (one from 2nd game) appears in Nadia's room.-**_

_**Jak: 0 . 0 Huh?**_

_**Nadia: Alright, I- -looks up- ...CANT BELIEVE WHAT IM SEEING! -walks over- J- Jak?**_

_**Jak: Yeah, im Jak. Who are you?**_

_**Nadia: I'm...Nadia.**_

_**Jak: Thats a pretty name. -says slowly- Nadia... **_

_**Nadia: He said my name... -faints-**_

_**Jess: -rushes over to fan her-**_

_**Jack: -confused and jealous-**_


	7. Bob

**NOTE: **Hey everyone. How are ya? Im in a good mood tonight and i dont have anything to do at the moment, so I-- hey, where did my nutter butter bar go? 0 . 0 ...

DAXTER!

Daxter: hahahahaha!

Nadia: AGGGHHHH! I SWEAR TO FFING MAR WHEN I CATCH YOU, IM GONNA SKIN YOU, BOIL YOU IN HOT OIL, AND SERVE YOU TO THE CAT IN TINY BITE SIZED PIECES! -chases daxter around the house with a butcher knife-

Jak: -reading a newspaper, looks up- 0 . 0 Nadia...Nadia, dont! -gets up, chases Nadia. He jumps at her and grabs her, pinning her to the ground-

Nadia: -screams in his face about the nutter butter-

Jak: 0 . 0

Jess: -laughing her ass off-

Daxter: -eats the nutter butter-

Nadia: ... -about to cry- my nutter butter... -cries-

Jak: Aw, poor Nadia... -hits Daxter with his shoe- ( he took them off, No shoes allowed to be worn inside exept slippers)

Daxter: OW!

Jess: -still laughing-

Jack: -still jealous- (and still here)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Chapter 7**_

_**I have no idea what to name this chapter, sooo ill call it Bob.**_

I stared in horror at the grey globby cement all over Mustang's red mustang. My face turned purple from not breathing and I clenched my fists.

"MIKI!" I screamed. The ground shook and Miki came over to me with his arms open, expecting a hug. Instead, he got a hard punch in the arm.

"Ow!" He whined. "What was that for?"

I grabbed him by his collar bones and squeezed them (A) ,giving him an extremely angry look.

"You dumped cement all over Mustang's car!" I said slowly, with clenched teeth. He looked over and scratched his head.

"Whoops..." He said, bug-eyed.

"Ah, who cares? At least when he kicks me out, i'll have a place to go." I said, motioning towards the house. Miki smiled.

"You guys wanna see it?"

"Yeah!" The three of us said in unison. We all walked onto the porch and through the wooden double doors with the stained glass windows. We entered the huge front hall where there were swinging french doors that led into the living room with a staircase on each side. Dagger looked up at the glimmering chandelier above us.

"Fancy..." She said. Akina nodded in agreement.

"You guys really outdid yourselves..." I complimented.

"Everything's just like you wanted it. Double doors, central air, bay windows, and hardwood floors in every room with the walls to match." Miki told me. I wasnt listening; the girls and I already found our way into the living room. The floor was a mahoghany color with walls to match. There were also lots of windows, but not too many. I was looking at the fireplace, impressed with how nicely it matched everything, when I heard a squeal. I turned to my right to see Akina looking out the sliding back door in shock.

"Oh. My. God." She spoke. Dagger and I wandered over to see what she was gaping at, when we saw it...

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**hahahahaha! Cliffy! Yes, i know its short, but im tired, and i have homework to get done. Plus, i forgot my science book. Im too blonde for my own good. XD in chorus i kept thinking "why does it feel like i forgot something?" and i did. poor me. o well.**_

_**A: You know, that spot between your shoulder and neck? Yeah. that hurts really bad when you squeeze or pinch it. I do it to the football players all the time so i can hear them yell in pain...( I hit 3 fb players today, and they all whined. yay me and my abusiveness)**_

_**note: question time is at bottom.**_

_**Jak vs Jack, Goatee vs Goatee**_

_**EPISODE 2**_

_**Over the past couple days, Jak and Nadia talked to each other while Jack remained jealous and Jess abused Daxter under Nadia's command. J and N found out that they had lots in common. (We do. I unlocked this bonus thing on the Jak 3 game where the characters from the second game talk about themselves and the others) They were both creative, have a love of weapons, fighting, danger, and explosives. They also have similar personalities, and really hate it when people crowd around them and tell them what to do. Clostrophobics. (sp?)**_

_**Jak: I can't believe you beat up football players. You're kinda small for your age, I figured theyd beat you up.**_

_**Nadia: Nah. I dont take no crap from no one. **_

_**Jak: Me neither. I hate it when people tell me what to do. It makes me so mad. **_

_**Daxter: STOP HITTING ME JESSICA!**_

_**Jess: I cant. Im not allowed.**_

_**Jack: ...**_

_**Jess: -stops hitting- Whats wrong Jack?**_

_**Jack: ...**_

_**Jess: Cheer up, enjoy the movie. OR ELSE... -goes back to hitting Daxter-**_

_**Nadia: -sharing the popcorn with Jak. They both reach for it and their hands touch. They pull them back, all embarrassed and red. The popcorn goes flying and lands on jack's head.-**_

_**Jack: ... -does not care-**_

_**Jess: -picks popcorn off him and eats it.- YUK! -spits it out- **_

_**Everyone exept Jack: -laughs-**_

_**NEXT MORNING:**_

_**Daxter: -sleeping, his foot twitching every so often-**_

_**Jess: -hitting Daxter in her sleep, mumbling somthing about chili peppers-**_

_**Nadia: -resting head on Jak's chest, cuddled up to him, asleep, with one arm on his stomach-**_

_**Jak: -Asleep with one arm holding Nadia, the other holding her hand-**_

_**Jack: -nowhere to be found-**_

_**-QUESTION TIME!**_

_**1) What do you think of Kumori's house so far?**_

_**2) What is Akina gaping at?**_

_**3) Name 2 people from the story who would make a good couple and why.**_

_**4) Name two more and why.**_

_**5) Name 2 people from the Jak vs. Jack series who would make a good couple and why.**_

_**6) Why do I beat up football players?**_

_**7) Who is cuter: Jak (from Jak 2, cuz thats the one were using) or Jack?**_

_**8) What happened to Jack?**_

_**9) How come no one sent me a message wishing me happy birthday sept. 17th?**_

_**10) Do you think im on drugs? (Cuz my friends keep accusing me XD ) **_


	8. Breakdown

**NOTE: Woah...look at how much you all have changed in one day...**

**Jess: Nadia, its been about 5 months.**

**Nadia: ooh...that was some party O.O**

**Daxter: you havent updated in ages!!! Do you know what could happen???**

**Jess: ...**

**Nadia: ...**

**Daxter: ... omg, its a blonde curse.**

**Nadia: HEY, I AM NOT BLONDE...not anymore. im a mahogany now!!!!**

**Jak: Oh yeah, i did notice something different about you.**

**Daxter: That she's twice as lazy as before?**

**Jess: -squish-**

**Daxter: OW!**

**Nadia: For your information Daxter, I lost a shitload of weight! Climbing stairs... it does a body good. and now that im trapped in gym for 2nd semester ill lose even more of it! i went from 176 lbs to 158!!!**

**-confetti falls-**

**Enough of my pointless yammering...on with the story!**

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Breakdown**_

It was a gigantic marble swimming pool.

"Holy crap! That must have cost alot!" Dagger shouted, opening the door and walking out onto the concrete patio.

"Yep. It costs more than the whole house." Miki said, catching up with them.

"Just how did you afford all this Kumori!?"Akina asked, still in a daze.

"Long story." Kumori said with a little chuckle.

"...You used your research funds again, didnt you?" Dagger said, eyes narrowed.

"Nope...Grant money. I blew my research funds on that damned tanning bed that never worked...stupid broken heating element." Kumori growled, averting her eyes elsewhere. Dagger crossed her arms and shook her head, while Akina and Miki just simply stood there. Kumori looked to the sky, gazing at the setting sun.

"Is it that late already?" She mumbled, taking out her pocketwatch and glancing at the time. "Damn, it is. I gotta run Miki, I'll seeya around."

"ok then." Miki said with a smile.

The girls then left and headed to the ruined Mustang. Kumori sighed at the sight of it.

"well, I guess I'm driving--"

"Oh no you dont." Dagger interrupted. The two other girls glanced at her. "The way you nearly got us killed? I dont think so, IM driving."

"Ok... I got shotgun then." Kumori said as they all got it.

**SOME TIME LATER...**

"Um, Dagger... You cant drive all the way back to Central in first gear, you'll ruin the car." Kumori stated.

"I can, and I will!" Dagger said, trying to keep the car going. Suddenly, smoke started flowing from under the hood. Akina and Kumori glared at her.

"heheh...guess not..." Dagger said shyly.


	9. Stranded

**NOTE: badadadidabadadadi...oh, hey! Sorry my computer ish being all screwy, its really slowing things down and my internet is barely moving. High-speed my ass. im sueing comcast for everything theyve got!!! **

**Well, this chapter is here for five reasons...**

**1- To keep you guys happy**

**2- To keep me busy while my internet is down**

**3- Ive got a lot more ideas**

**4- i saw an episode of Drake and Josh that just really made me want to do this**

**5- I just HAD to do more damage to Mustang's car**

_**Chapter Nine**_

_**Stranded**_

The car slowed to a stop as smoke constantly flowed out from under the hood. The girls got out to examine the situation.

"Guess it's my fault the car's broke, huh?" Dagger sighed. Kumori walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Ah, come on. It's no biggie, the engine just needs time to cool down." She reassured her. She then walked slowly to the front of the car and lifted up the hood. The remainder of the smoke filed out and Kumori waved her hand to keep from breathing it in.

"Well, what do we do now? It's starting to get cold out..." Akina said, wrapping her arms around herself.

"Lets just get back in the car and wait until the engine cools." Dagger suggested.

"Okay." Kumori replied, going to the driver's door. She pulled on the handle, but the door didnt budge. She stood for a second before walking around the other side and attempting to open the passenger side door. Still nothing. She walked over to Dagger with a frown on her face. Dagger sighed, dissapointed.

"It's locked..."

"Ya think!?"

"Don't worry." Akina interupted. "I think i saw a blanket in the trunk."

Dagger walked around to the back with the other girls following. She opened the trunk slowly and began to dig around. She suddenly stopped, apparently shocked at what she saw. It was...

A DEAD BODY!!!

**Nadia: HAHAHAHA!!! XD Just kidding!**

"Look! A toolbox!" Dagger said cheerfully, taking it out.

"What are we gonna do with a toolbox?" Akina asked, rather blonde sounding. The girls looked at each other, then back to Akina.

"Maybe there's something in here we can use." Kumori said, opening the red steel toolbox.

"Well, ok." Dagger sighed, going through the items. "hey..."

"What is it?" Akina asked.

"Its a rescue kit! Mabye we could find something to get in the car with."

"Well, lets see what weve got." Dagger said, opening the box. "An ice cube tray, a remote control, a quarter, half a shoe...and part of a broken comb."

"So much for our emergency supplies.."

"..." The girls hesitated. Kumori suddenly jumped for the toolbox.

"Clotheshanger!" Kumori shouted, grabbing it and running to the drivers door.

"Kumori, how in the hell is a clotheshanger gonna help us?" Dagger asked, watching her. Kumori straightened out the hanger so it was just a metal rod.

"We can use it to break into the car!" Kumori responded, shoving it between the door and the window.

"Man, I cannot believe you know how to do this!" Akina said amazed.

"Who do ya think got the squirells in Havoc's car?" Kumori said, still trying to unlock the door. "You just do this, and...got it!" Kumori then pulled the former hanger out of the window, accidentally poking Dagger right in the eye.

"AAAAH!" Dagger screamed.

"Dagger!!! omg Im so sorry! Did it hurt?"

"I dont know, feel for yourself!!!" Dagger yelled, poking Kumori in the eye.

"OW!" She yelped. Akina could only stare at the bickering adolescent girls. She smacked her forehead and sat on the ground.

_An Hour Later..._

The three girls stood around the car, having no idea what they should do. Suddenly, Dagger picked up a nearby rock and held it out to Kumori. She and Akina looked up, then averted their gaze to Dagger.

"What's this?" Kumori asked.

"Big rock..."

"So, what do you want me to do?"

"Knock me unconcious!" Dagger pleaded. Kumori raised an eyebrow, and glared.

"Dude, I am not hitting you with a friggin rock!" She shouted, thowing the rock down violently. Akina suddenly got a look on her face like she had just been raped by a penguin. Kumori looked up at her.

"I hit your foot?"

"YES!!!" Akina shouted. After a few moments of recollecting herself, a little lightbulb flashed above Akina's head.

"Wait, I think I know how we can get into the car!"

"Really?" Dagger and Kumori questioned exitedly.

"yeah!" Akina said, picking up the rock Dagger wanted to kill herself with. Then, in one swing, she smashed the window on the driver's side door. The other girls shrieked.

"Well, we couldve done that!!!" Kumori screamed, motioning to the shattered window.

"Why didnt ya?"

"Girls! Hey hey hey! At least we can get into the car now, we can fix the window later." Dagger sighed, unlocking the door. She opened it and got in. But when she attempted to start the car, the engine stalled and wouldnt start.

"Uh oh..." Kumori said, walking around to the front with Dagger close by. The two examined the engine, and soon found the problem.

"Look, This belt came off..." Dagger said, holding it up.

"Mmkay, You put that belt back on, and I'll try to start the car." Kumori demanded, running to the drivers door and getting in the car. She turned the transmission just as Dagger was putting the belt on. The dark brown haired girl suddenly screamed as her jacket got snagged in the engine and was ripped off of her. Kumori turned off the transmission and dashed out to see what was wrong.

"What? What happened?"

"The car, it like...devoured my jacket!!!" Dagger said in a panic. She then kicked the front of the car, yelling "Gimmee back my jacket!"

Just then, little bits of ripped out fabric were shot out of the car and showered over the girls.

"Um... I think that was your jacket..." Akina said, pointing.

"Here, I got it." Kumori said, taking a piece and placing it on Daggers shoulder. She then gathered a few more and placed them on.

"Will you stop touching me!?" Dagger yelled, swatting Kumori's hand away.

"Ok, OK. How about you start the car and I'll try to see whats wrong?"

"Ok..."

Dagger switched places with Kumori and got in the car. She turned the transmission and attempted to start the car. Kumori waved her hands.

"Ok stop stop stop!!!" She yelled. Dagger and Akina came over to look.

"When you tried to start the car, that thing was hitting against that thing..."

"uh huh" The other two confirmed, nodding.

"And it looks like these two wires came loose."

"So if we re connect the wires and tighten this bolt..."

"We can get the car to work!"

The three girls high-fived and repaired the engine. They hopped into the battered and pretty much destroyed ford Mustang with excited faces.

"Alright, cross you fingers." Kumori said with a grin.

"Im crossin' everything ive got!" Akina said. Kumori turned the transmission and...

The car started.

"Yes!!!" The three cheered.

"Central City, here we come!" Kumori said, shifting gears and pushing on the gas. Just then...

The engine burst into flames. The three looked at each other, crawled out, and walked around to the front. All they could do was stare as the flames began to engulf the entire vehicle. With blank expressions, the teens turned around and walked down the road to Central.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**XD HAHAHAHAA!!! Important lesson in this chapter... FORD**_

_**Found**_

_**On**_

_**Road**_

_**DEAD**_

_**AHAAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!! Never get a ford. and under request, question time!**_

_**QUESTION TIME!**_

_**1) What is Mustang gonna say?**_

_**2) Hockey or Basketball?**_

_**3) Why doesnt Kumori just transmute the car fixed?**_

_**4) What would Kumori do with twenty bucks?**_

_**5) Why is DDR so damned fun???**_


	10. The Chapter Thats Not Really A Chapter

_**Chapter 10**_

_**The Chapter That's Not Really A Chapter**_

_**Nadia: Hey there. This isn't really a chapter, but an EXTREMELY IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT. If you don't read this, I will personally come to your house with a chainsaw in my very hands. What I plan to do with it remains a secret, I don't want the cops chasing me right now. **_

_**Anyway, I already posted it in a review, but I figured I should post it again here since nobody reads other ppls reviews.**_

_**There is a new rule to this story and it had better be followed, or you'll get worse than the chainsaw... I'll show up with an entire army with chainsaws. That, and Ed will never be allowed out of the vacuum cleaner. **_

_**NEW RULE:**_

**_FROM THIS DAY ON, EACH CHAPTER MUST HAVE AT LEAST 3, YES 3, REVIEWS BEFORE I DECIDE TO CONTINUE._**

_**The main reason I am posting this is because I work my ass off writing these chapters for you guys. I am nice enough to continue it while I work my way around schoolwork, babysitting, going to my Dad's house, AND going to the hospital on extreme short notice, yet you don't have the least bit of courtesy to review! Same goes for other authors, they have to suffer like this cause you wont take three seconds to leave a short little comment. How do you think that makes them feel?**_

_**Also, please review cause I know that the people who ACUALLY REVIEW will get VERY angry if the story doesnt go on and it will be **_

_**ALL**_

_**YOUR**_

_**FAULT**_

_**If the non-reviewing continues, this story WILL BE DELETED and I mean it this time. Anonamous reviews are enabled, leave one! Doesnt matter who you are, doesnt matter who's story, doesnt matter if its good or bad, do it!**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

The girls walked back to Mustang's house and got in trouble.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**There's your chapter. I am pissed off, and won't hesitate to use that chainsaw.**_

_**QUESTION TIME (even though you dont deserve it...)**_

_**1. Why the hell is noone reviewing?**_

_**2. What is your opinion on non-reviewing readers?**_

_**3. Do you agree with what i am trying to say?**_


	11. Sibling Rivalries & High School DropOuts

_**Note: ACK! Writers block is back again! I want to type sooooooo bad but have no idea what to write about. Well, here i go... -closes eyes and hopes for the best-**_

_**I also just realized the last chapter was written in third person, while ive been trying to make this story in first person... whoops.**_

_**Chapter Eleven**_

_**Sibling Rivalries and High School Drop-Outs**_

I was sitting on Mustang's couch with my face in my hands as Mustang yelled, Dagger and Akina at my side. Suddenly, the sound of feet thundering down the stairs was heard, and Ed and Al walked non-chalantly into the living room.

"Woah...Mustang yelling at Kumori, I havent seen that happen since Kumori landed that big promotion last spring." Ed contemplated, a sucker hanging from his mouth. I snapped my head up to look at him.

"Well, youre too short!" I said with a glare. Just then, my brother went into total psycho-mode, screaming his head off. Al shook his head and walked away, not wanting to hear any more arguments today.

"Yeah, youve got a whole hell of a lot of room to talk Kumori, you're short too!" Ed yelled.

"Of course I'M short, but yet not nearly as short as you, Eddie-Kins." I retorted, unfazed by his comment. Ed's face was now totally red from both anger and embarrassment as chuckles could be heard about the room.

"I TOLD YOU DONT CALL ME THAT IN PUBLIC!"

"We aren't in public, wer'e in Roy's house."

"YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!"

"Whatever..." I sighed. Ed plopped into 'his' chair angrily, lollipop still in his mouth, pouting like a little kid. Dagger stood up and stretched.

"Well, I think I'm gonna head home. Stupid Hiei probably wonders where I've been, Seeya."

"Yeah I'm gonna go too." Akina yawned. "Exams tomorrow."

"Bye!" The two said in unison as the left the house. For some odd reason, the word 'exams' made me feel like something wasn't quite right. Just then, it appeared as my amber eyes would pop out of my head.

"Shit..." I whispered to no one in particular. "The Exam..."

"What, for school?" Mustang asked, being his nosey self.

"No, I dropped out." I said plainly. For a moment, I thought I could hear Al shrieking as Mustang's eyes grew in shock.

"What!? Why the hell did you drop out, I paid good money for you to go to that school!"

"So, I hate it there. Besides, I'm way too busy to attend school. With hockey, the military, dance classes, and the band, I'm pretty much booked for the rest of my life!"

"I don't care, your'e going back to school!"

"Make me!" I screamed. Ed leaned forward in suspense while Al peeked in from the kitchen.

"You live in my house, you go by my rules!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Well Then I'm moving out! C'mon boys." I barked. Mustang's expression went from mad to extremely pissed. Confused, my brothers followed me as I walked with my nose in the air to the door and opened it.

"Kumori Evonne Elric, Don't you walk out that door!"

"oo, my FULL name...scary!" I said louder than necessary in an overly-sarcastic tone. "I'll be back for our stuff in the morning."

Ed and Al filed out ahead of me and i slammed the door behind me, following them, leaving a very confused, angry Mustang alone in his house.

_**Well, I was gonna end it here, but for an odd reason, I feel like being nice and ending it LATER! YAY**_

"Um...Kumori?" Ed said quietly. "Where are we gonna go?" He asked as we treaded down the streetlamp-lit streets.

"Don't worry. I know exactly where were going." I responded, the electric streetlamps buzzing above us. (AN: Yes, they make annoying buzzing sounds that are somewhat pleasing) "But first, We need a car..."

"But the Taxis don't run this late..." Al sighed.

"Which is exactly why were taking Hiei's car."

"What?" Al gasped. I went over to Dagger's House, which wasn't too far from where Mustang lived, and crawled into Hiei's convertable, which was parked in the driveway with the roof down...

moron...

Anyways, I crawled inside and got under the dash, fiddling with random wires of sorts.

"Kumori, we can't take Hiei's car, its stealing!"

"No, its borrowing, Fool."

"What?" Al questioned with narrowed eyes.

"That means stealing, but I'll bring it back later. Lets go." I said, hotwiring the car and getting into the correct position. Shrugging their shoulders, the boys got in and we drove off.

We arrived at the house ten minutes later and filed out of the car. Ed looked at me.

"Kumori, what is this place?" He asked, tugging on my sleeve.

"Our house." I replied, walking up the stairs to the door and pulled out my keys. My brothers watched as I unlocked the door and stepped inside. "Welcome home..."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Well, truthfully, I wanted to keep going, but its 9:30 and i still need a shower. School in the morning, blech. I promise I will update tomorrow though, so please stay tuned and PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**QUESTION TIME!**_

_**1) What will be Ed's Reaction?**_

_**2) What will be Al's reaction?**_

_**3) What will be Al's reaction to Ed's reaction?**_

_**4) What happened to all the reviewers we used to have? -sad-**_

_**5) Why did I have to go to the Hospital last week? (extra points if ya can guess this -wink- )**_


	12. Our House

**Nadia: -Crawls out from under covers and walks over to a calendar. She just stares for a moment and suddenly screams loudly, making Jak fall out of bed and waking up anyone within the range of the sun to the edge of the universe-**

**Random alien: Meep?**

**Jak: -Rubs his now sore head- Nadia, WTF?**

**Jess: -panicing from the loud noise-**

**Daxter: -covering his ears in pain-**

**Nadia: ITS SUMMER VACATION!! WOOT! Ya know what that means? MORE UPDATES! **

**Daxter: WHAT?**

**Jess: Nadia, you can't say that. Your laziness is going to be this story's downfall.**

**Nadia: I agree, but im having a little trouble dealing with the fact that IM A FRESHMAN!!!**

**Jak: ok, wth? Werent we just talking about summer vacation?**

**Nadia: It's summer vacation? OMG ITS SUMMER VACATION! WOOT!**

**Daxter: WHAT?**

**Jak: -groans and shakes his head in disbelief while Jess just laffs her ass off-**

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Chapter 12**_

_**Our House (OMFG COFFEE COMMERCIAL)**_

"Home...?" Ed questioned, a twitch developing in his eye. "HOME?"

"Temper, Ed..." Al sighed, following the two of us inside. "Kumori probably had a very good reason for buying a house."

"Yep." I said with a nod. "I got an amazing discount!"

Ed and Al did an anime fall while I closed the door behind us and flipped a switch by the doorframe, illuminating the entire hallway before us. The boys gaped at everything they saw before them, from the huge chandelier above them to the expensive wood flooring below. Ed pushed open the french doors going into the living room, taking a look around.

"Like it?" I asked.

"Well, yeah..." Ed replied. "But WHY did you buy a house? We're like NASCAR, Kumori. You know we're on the road alot."

"Hardly anymore." Al cut in, looking out the back door.

"Exactly." I said. "We've been hanging around Central _alot_ lately. More than usual. And besides, if we left for somewhere right now, FB would just call me back in for one reason or another."

"Kumori." Ed said sternly.

"Look, Ed. Unlike you, I'M busy."

"Listen, you--"

"Can't we all just get along?" Al asked quietly, seperating the two of us. "And Kumori's right. She _is_ awful busy."

"Yeah. I barely have time to breathe." I stated with a glare towards my blonde brother.

"Well, feel free to stop breathing anytime." Ed hissed.

"Oh, yeah. I'll remeber that when I'm grading assesments next month, _Edward_."

"Guys!" Al yelled. "Let's just get some rest."

_**NEXT MORNING...**_

I awoke to the sound of my doorbell ringing the next morning. I reluctantly opened my eyes, blinded by the light shining into the room through the windows. I stood up painfully, my back sore from sleeping on the floor the previous night. I straightened my shirt as I walked to the door, wondering who in their right mind would disturb anyone this early.

"Hello?" I moaned, opening the door. There in front of me stood Lieutenant Maria Ross and Lieutenant Brosh, or whatever... I really had no personal interest at the moment.

"Miss Elric." Maria said in a deathly serious tone. She sounded pissed. I already didnt like where this was going. "What have you done young lady?"

"What?" I questioned stupidly. What the hell did I do?

"Running away from home! Stealing a car! Staying in a home that's not yours! Your coming with us, NOW." She growled, grabbing my wrist and dragging me out onto the porch, where I tore my hand away and pushed her.

"Look." I said, highly ticked. "One. Mustang's house ain't my home. I was just staying there. Two. I _barrowed _the car. And three, this is my house bitch! So, I'll give you _three_ seconds to get off my property, or I'M CALLING THE MILITARY!" I yelled. "Wait...I am the military. Well, I guess that means--"

I was cut off by whatzizface-- Brosh, or whatever... snuck up behind me and covered my mouth and tried to drag me away. I bit him.

"Yeoooooooow!" He squealed. I kicked him in the shin and knocked him over. I hope I had rabies.

"You'll never take me alive, copper!" I yelled, pointing menacingly towards the two and rushed inside and locked the door.

"Kumori!" Maria shouted. "There's a time for quoting television and a time for being serious!"

"So?" I shouted in return. Ed and Al walked up behind me, asking what the hell was going on. I explained the whole thing, Al nearly fainting. The two outside began pounding on my door, and something snapped in the back of my mind. I swung the door open and stomped outside.

"Look, you. I don't have to do ANYTHING you tell me. Know why?"

The two shrugged.

"The great General Kumori Evonne Elric The First, Last, and Only. Shadow Alchemist. Has a nice ring to it somewhere. Um...yeah. GENERAL." I said calmly, exept for the word General at the end. (The 'First Last and Only' part wasn't on my birth certificate that went up in the house fire with a lot of my stuff, but I put it on the new copy. Hee.) "That means that I'm ABOVE ALL OF YOU!" I shouted in an unessesary tone. "I DON'T HAVE TO DO ANYTHING YOU TELL ME! MWAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHAHA!"

"Where is she going with this?" Ed whispered to Al.

"I don't know. But she has a rediculously long name." Al whispered back. Ed nodded in agreement.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**w00t**_

_**UPDATE**_

_**w00t**_

_**Yeah. I really had no idea whatsoever where the hell i was going with this. I just made it up as I went. Its 3:35 AM right now, lol. Ha, Kumori's got such a long name. About Maria and whatzizface... I never really liked them, so i decided to abuse them. About the opening, i started on this back in June, but went on vacation and didnt get to work on it for quite a while.**_

_**CHAPTER FAULTS: Too short. Bad grammar. Possibly misspelled words. Everyone OOC I think.**_

_**QUESTION TIME!**_

_**1- WTF?**_

_**2- What do ya think of Kumori's name?**_

_**3- I forgot how to spell barrowed. Is it borrowed? Barowed? HELP.**_

_**4- What will be the fate of Maria and...and...**_

_**5- WTF IS HIS NAME?**_

_**6- Why did I write such dumb questions? lol**_

_**Yep. Dumb questions. But I get really hyper when im tired. Im going to beeeeeeedddddd. After I post this. Then I'll go to sleep. Then i'll wake up. and eat. and--**_

_**Jak: Ok, Nadia. We get it. I'll go ahead and finish up. Uhh... let's see. What does Nadia usually do to close these...?**_

_**Jess: Here, you're doing it wrong. She writes a bunch of Random crap and then saves it. Then she posts it. Then she waits around for reviews and never gets them. Then she--**_

_**Daxter: -apparently has his hearing back- Here. I'LL tell you about Nadia. She's lazy, she takes WAY to long to update her stories, she's not that good looking, and you know what? She's not even funny! ...Ah, who am I kidding? She's a GREAT girl. And boys, She's siiiinglllllllle. -winks-**_

_**Jak: -glares-**_

_**Nadia: Daxter.**_

_**Daxter: Yeah, Nadia?**_

_**Nadia: ...You're fired.**_

_**Daxter: -starts crying like a three year old, grabbing Nadia's hand and getting down on his knees and begging.-**_

_**Nadia: -annoyed- ...Okay! Okay! You're not fired.**_

_**Daxter: Yay!**_

_**Eveyone (excluding Daxter) : Baby.**_

_**(HEY, Send us fanmail! See what happens!)**_


End file.
